Filling machines are known in the art and are generally designed to receive open containers to be filled upright and thereafter to fill and close them, requiring that the containers be disposed in upright positions before they enter the machine. It is the purpose of this invention to provide an apparatus for continuously filling containers supplied thereto from a random supply of containers by first orienting the containers to dispose them all in the same orientation and, thereafter, standing them upright, filling them and closing them, thereby eliminating the necessity for predisposing the containers prior to entry to the apparatus.
More specifically, a preferred apparatus is structured to operate continuously to receive a random supply of open-end capsules, fill them with a predetermined amount of particulate material, for example, aerosol generating material, and insert closures, such as fuel elements, in the open ends.